Hannah Montana must die
by avampireknightattwilight
Summary: Alex belives that Hannah Montana is the cause of her brothers death and belives Hannah should pay with her life. What happens when she finds a death note? Hannah Montana/Death Note crossover. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.**

Alex's POV

I reload my gun for the seventh time today and then continued to fire at the target in front of me. I have been going to the shooting range for the past three months to practice my aim every day since the horrible which she caused the end of his life. The him being my older brother Tommy and her being pop superstar Hannah Montana.

_Flashback_

_My brother Tommy and I were walking out to his car after the Hannah Montana concert the best concert of hers I've ever been to which is saying something considering it's the thirteenth I've to of hers on a count of my brother being totally in love with her. He brought a boquat of flowers for her again in hopes of giving it to her and she accepting them and them falling in love and living happily ever after yeah not going to happen._

_As we were about to get in our car we see Hannah Montana ,her friend Lola I think and her manger come out._

_" Look Alex there she is we should go over there " he said a little too excitedly " Come on lets go meet her." He pulled me through a couple dozen other Hannah Montana fans._

_" I don't know if that's such a good idea. I bet she really wants to go home it might upset her to have to meet a bunch of fans" I said worried she'd not feel the same way about him ._

_" Come on it's different with us we are meant to be" he said confidently._

_" You don't want to upset her it would make a bad first impression " I said hopeful that he would give up._

" _Don't worry she'll be happy to meet me and plus when else will I get a chance to meet her. It must be fate that we meet tonight." he said ._

_" I don't know. Are you sure your ready to meet her?'' I said realizing we were only a few feet away from her._

_" Of course I'm ready I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first saw her face love at first sight." he said ._

_" okay." I said quietly since we were now right next to her. WE were surrounded by all of her fans scream in our ears._

_" Hannah, Hannah" Tommy shout until she turned around to greet us._

_"Hello would you like an autograph" Hannah asked politely_

_"yes" I said , for two reasons one I really wanted her autograph and two to buy my brother more time to talk to her. I handed her my program to sign and a pen I had in my pocket . She took it and began to sign it._

_" It is a great pleasure to finally meet you" said Tommy_

"

_oh really are you a fan too." Hannah replayed_

_"Yes I absolutely love you, your music , your personality and you are the most beautiful girl in the world " he said passionately_

_"Thank you" she said a little uncomfortable since Tommy of course came on too strong as always. She finished my autograph and handed it back to me." Here you go"_

_" Thank you " I said quietly she was about to turn around and leave when._

_" Wait Hannah these are for you " he said holding up the flowers " take them I got them for you to show my love for you"_

_" No I rather not take anything from you. You creep me out a lot " she said and went into her limo and then it drove away._

_I looked up at my brother I could see the misery in his brown eyes. I knew he was completely heartbroken by her rejection of him. I hated and didn't understand why she didn't take the flowers I wanted to get revenge on her for how she made him feel. I also wished to see Tommy smile again like he was doing minutes ago very soon. As we walked to the car in silence I tried to think of something to say that would cheer him up and I thought that the whole way home. When we walked in our house I said the only one I could think of to him._

_" Your better off without her you deserve better" I said softly_

_"Okay. I'm going to bed" he said sadly and went upstairs and to his room for the night. Maybe after a goodnight sleep he'll be back to normal I sure hope so. Then my mother came to the front room where I still stood by the door looking up the stairway._

_"So how did the concert go and where's Tommy?" she asked_

_" It was fine until we met Hannah after and she rejected Tommy. He's upstairs now in bed now" I said ._

_"Oh how is he?'' she asked fully aware of how much Tommy loves Hannah._

_" Not too good he seems miserable and I don't know how to change that" I said_

_"Don't worry we'll think of something tomorrow " she said comforting me" Now go to bed it's late goodnight sweetie see you in the morning"._

_" Night mom" I said and went upstairs and got ready for bed and went to bed and fell asleep. A few hours later I was awoken to what sounded like a gunshot from downstairs. I went downstairs to see what happened and I found my brother with a gun in his hand and blood in his brown hair. I then started to cry realizing that my brother was dead that he has killed himself because of her she is the reason he is dead._

_End of flashback_

Ever since that day I have been readying myself for the die I would kill her. She destroyed my whole family she caused my brother's death and caused my father to become an addict to his work and these two things caused my mother to be depressed. I suggested that we sued her at first but my parents said she didn't do anything wrong and believe she deserves far worse. The reason I go here every day since then with the gun my brother used to kill himself is because I am preparing to kill her I would have by now if I could do so without being caught since I don't want to waste any more of my life on her I haven't. But as soon as I can without getting caught I will. I fire my last round and pack my things up and leave.

I walk slowly home looking at the ground as I go. When I am half way home I spot a notebook laying on the ground. I bend down to pick it up and I read the cover it read death note. What a strange and kind of sick thing to write on a cover of a notebook.


	2. The death note and the shiningami

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.

Alex's POV

I decided to take the notebook that had the words death note on the cover. I was currently walking up my driveway. I came up to the door I opened it. Since it was unlocked I knew my Mother was home so I walked in the kitchen to say hi to her.

"Hi Mom" I said trying to sound cheerful. I notice she was sweeping the floors when I walked in it was the third time this week she had done this and it was only Thursday.

"Oh, hi honey, how was your day?" she said looking up at me. She looked modernly happy which was a pretty good sign since my brother's death.

" Um, good kind of boring and uneventful but fine." I said in monotone.

"Oh that's good did you get any homework?" She said hardly interested but it was a big improvement to three months ago. It was true that therapy and anti-depressants has done wonders for her.

" Yes a little math that's it." I said reluctantly

" Oh you better put your things away and get started on it'' she said with authority.

" Okay Mom" I said. I then walked upstairs and went done the hallway to my room and opened the door and walked through it. I put done my things and grabbed the notebook I found this afternoon and put it in my school bag.

As I was about to leave I looked at myself in the mirror. I had long straight shiny black hair, brown eyes, fair skin and long black mascara covered eyelashes. I wore a dark blue tank top covered by a black shrug and a black mini skirt over fishnet stockings and a pair of leather black high-heeled boots. I put on a light red coat of lip gloss and left my room.

I went down the hallway and down the stairs and I yelled to my Mom who was still in the kitchen. " I'm going to do my homework outside, okay?''

" Okay sweetie do a good job." She replied.

I walked down to the wall on the edge of our patio, I sat my school bag on it and sat on top of it. I opened my bag and gabbed the strange notebook out of it. I open the notebook to the first page which read:

Death Note

How to use it.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

That can't be true it's impossible maybe it's a joke or trick or a story I'll read on to see what it really is.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40seconds of writing the name, it will happen.

If cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

This is insane but I don't think this is a joke or a trick who ever wrote this took this all very seriously and it was most defiantly not a story. It is a list of rules on how to use I'm sure but maybe the person who wrote this was insane. I guess there is only one to find out is to test it out now to find a person to test it on.

As I start to look for a worthy candidate my Mother decides to come out and work on her garden. So I put away the death note and take out my math things. I start working on it most likely not do a good job on it because I can't focus on anything but seeing if my Mom has left yet so I could try the death note out. I thought about just trying it right now with her still out there she'll just think it's homework but no if it was real I could most defiantly not commit murder in front of my Mother.

After what felt like hours which actual was only minutes my Mother went inside. I put my math homework away which I finished while she was out here but I admit I was rushing but still that takes a long time. I looked across the street I saw George Robbinson tending to his garden he was in his mid 60s and a complete pervert he use to rape me when I was little as well as other unlucky children he defiantly deserved to die. I open the death note and got a pen and wrote:

George Robbinson I took out my stopwatch and pressed start and watched Mr.Robbinson. Exactly 40 seconds later he had a heart attack and died right there. I was in disbelief this was real and I had killed someone but that's not possible, is it? It might have been just weird timing or something. So I decided to write down Fiona swallows in her late 60s, she has no family anymore and she kills puppies in front of small children and most likely killed one or two small children herself. So I wrote down:

Fiona Swallows

I watch and time it and again she has a heart attack and dies exactly 40 seconds later. I decided this is most defiantly real no more test I'll wait until I am really sure I want that person to die next time I use it.

I continue the rest of the day like usual. I watched the news as usual and also as usual for the last few months at least they reported on the Kira case which was basically someone in Japan kill off all the criminals and killing by giving them heart attacks. I personally believe that Kira is a hero and should be treat like one instead of being hunted down like a criminal. But it suddenly the thought that Kira must have a death note too it surprise me to find out me and the infamous Kira has something we share that is alike.

" It's time for dinner Alex." Mom said from the other room.

" Okay Mom be right there" I said as I got up and turned off the tv and went into the kitchen and sat down and began eating and so did Mom.

" So I have some terrible news honey " She said sadly

" Mom what is it? Is Dad hurt or something?'' I asked extremely worried what could of happen and when did it happen.

"No, your Fathers fine. It's our neighbors George and Fiona they both died of heart attacks this afternoon it's just terrible.'' She said softly.

" Oh" was all I could say trying to sound sad about the two people I had killed deaths which was hard since I knew the world was better without them.

" You know what else is terrible in Fiona's backyard there was decapitate dogs how cruel and terrible can someone be." she said sadly.

" Oh well Mom maybe it was divine intervention or something that she died.'' I said trying to change the subject.

" No, of course it isn't God would never be so cruel. Do you think it could be that Kira?" she said now terrified.

" No. of course not Kira has more deserving criminals then animal abusers to punish and he lives in Japan." I said

"Alexandra Kathryn, I wish you'd see what Kira is doing is wrong" she said sternly

" Okay I will try" I said. The rest of dinner we talked about our days the good and bad things. I obviously left out finding the death note. After dinner we watched a romance movie and after that I said goodnight to mom and grabbed two apples for a midnight snack and went upstairs down the hallway and open the door to my room and went in without looking inside and closed the door. I had my back to my room when I heard.

" Hello, I see you know how to use it." I was surprise, a little scared and confused who was in my room.

'' Use wh-" I said I was turning around but I was too terrified to finish my sentence when I saw what was behind me. It was like some kind of monster it was black and white very tall and had real skinny body but was still big and had a hunch back with wings and a big head.

" The Death Note. Did I scare you I didn't mean to I'm sorry" said the monster thing. I was getting my breathing under control when I can I'll ask my questions it waited.

" Who are or what are you for that matter" I asked breathless and terrified still.

"Kito, and I am a Shinigami" said the monster I mean Kito.

" What is a Shinigami and why are you here" I asked.

" A shinigami is a death god and I' m here because I'm the original owner of the death note. I will stay by your side until you die or until you give up ownership of the death note." said Kito

" So I give you back the death note you'll go away forever'' I said slowly

" Yes, and all your memories of the death note as well" Kito said.

"Okay and if I don't will you kill me" I asked sacredly

"No'' Kito said it seemed like it wanted to say more but was distracted by something. " May I have one of those apples?"

" Sure you can have both" I said handing over the apples confused and Kito ate them both entirely including the core.

I heard my mom coming upstairs then I wasn't really all that scared anymore of Kito but my mom sure would be if she saw it.

"My Mom is going to check on me you should hide or something" I said quietly

" Don't worry only the owner of the death note can see or hear the original owner of the death note" Kito said

" Oh that's good" I said and then Mom knocked on my door. I opened it.

" Oh good night honey is everything okay" Mom said

" Oh yeah everything fine Mom goodnight." I said and shut the door.


	3. eyeballs

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.

Alex's POV

For the past four days Kito has been by my side every second of the day it was kind of hard to sleep the first night but I gotten use to Kito's appearance and at first it was hard to focus at school or while I do my home work but I got use to it. I haven't use the death note again which disappoints Kito since that's what shinigami s live for literal but I give her apples which keeps her happy since earth's apples are like crack in the shinigami realm.

I walk up my driveway and I try to open the door but I can't since its lock so I bend down and get the key from under the mat.

" Why do all humans put their keys under a mat in front of the door?" asked Kito confused

"Because it's easy to remember and to find" I said opening the door." Since no one is here but us I thought I would use the death note will that make you happy."

"Yes very much, but why did you wait to be alone to do so?'' asked Kito

" Two reasons one it makes me feel weird having my Mom watch me commit a crime and two the person I want to kill has a press conference today and I want to to watch her die.''

"Ah I understand its no fun to do unless you get to watch your work" she said

" Exactly" I said and turn on the tv,turn to the correct channel and turned the tv to mute.

I sat down open my death note and got out my stop watch looked once more at the tv got out my pen and wrote:

Hannah Montana.

I started my stop watch and I waited the 40 seconds and during this time Kito was laughing for reasons unknown to me. After the 40 seconds were over she still sat their complete alive and healthy. I couldn't understand how this could be I knew her face and her name what could I've missed. I check to see if it was the right notebook and it was. What was wrong? Kito was still laughing.

"Kito what is so funny and why didn't she die?" I asked furiously

"She is using an alias" Kito said with a laugh.

"How do you know?'' I asked still angry.

" I can see all humans names and life span all shinigami can."

" Really can you tell me her real name then?''

"No, but I can give you shinigami eyes for a price."

"what is the price?''

" The price is half of your remaining life span."

Half my life to see her name and kill her that's too much to pay I won't give her any more of my life then she already took.

" No thank you the price is way to high." I said

" I understand I was only informing you." said Kito.

After finding out that Hannah Montana was just an alias and that Kito wouldn't tell me I decided that I should do some research on her. I went over to the computer in the den and looked up information about any possible evidence of her real name. After finding none I decided to go in a Hannah Montana fans chat room I signed in as my I.M. which

was Kira is my hero. I enter a chat room after signing in.

Kira is my hero: Hi, I was wondering if any of you know if Hannah Montana is her real name or did she change and what was it originally ?

Hannah is my hero: Idk , I think its real. But its cool we both have hero in our names.

Hannah is my idol 4579: I haven't heard anything about her changing her.

Hannah's number one fan 79806: No Hannah's her real name trust me I know everything there is to know about.

This was no help she tricked everyone no one knows her real name here at least maybe I can find out if I found where she lives that could most defiantly help me out.

Kira is my Hero: Oh thanks for your help does anyone know where she lives?

Hannah's number one fan 79806: Yeah she lives somewhere in Malibu no one knows the exact address to avoid stalkers you know.

Kira is my hero: Thanks for the help bye.

Kira is my hero has logged out.

After I logged out I looked up the most popular public high school in Malibu I found that it was Seaview high school. I will now have to convince my parents to let me go there in order to spend more time investigating Hannah Montana's real name. So the rest of the day I planned how to convince them. After dinner I was prepare to talk to my mother about it. My mother was reading a book sitting in the living room in a chair.

" Mom there is something I want to talk to you about." I said

" What is it sweetie?" she asked.

" I was wondering if I could transfer to Seaview high school" I said.

" Why is there something wrong with your current school?" She said.

"No it's just that Seaview is a better school and I would get a better education there and it's only a few minutes drive."

"But we already paid for this years school after all and I thought private schools were better then public schools."

" No that's true anymore and can't you get a refund."

" I suppose I could, but I'll have to talk with your father.''

"Oh thanks Mom so much!"

I was pretty sure that my Dad would say yes so that won't be a problem. Now all I have to do is look out for sightings of Ms. Montana and find were she lives and get close to someone that is close to her.


	4. New school

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.

AN: Hannah, Lily, Oliver, and Alex are all in 10th grade and Jackson is 12th grade.

Alex's POV

As I predict my Father agree to me changing so I would start the new school today a week from when I suggested that that I change schools. I drove myself to school this morning and park my car in the lot and went in the school. I went to my first class which was math.

I walk into class I was early on a count of I knew no one and sat down in a random desk. I got an apple out of my book bag to give to Kito since the room was empty.

" Here you go." I said handing Kito an apple

"Thank you." said Kito taking the apple and eating it all including the core, gross. After a few minutes students started to arrive.

"What are you doing in my seat." said an annoying sounding black girl wearing all pink and white.

"Who dare to sit in your seat Amber." said an annoying sounding asian girl also wearing all pink and white.

'' This new girl, Ashley." she said pointing at me and talking about me like am not there.

" I can hear you and I have a name it's Alex by the way." I said rather angrily.

" Okay then why are you in my sit Alex?" said Amber trying to scary me as if that could work after all I've killed people before.

" Is she trying to be scary that's hysterical your not even afraid of me a death god." said Kito, I nodded quickly in response so they wouldn't notice.

" I'm sitting here to learn algebra like everyone else in this class." I said

"What's algebra?" asked honestly confused.

" It's the class we are in." I answered

" Well new girl you can't sit here because this section is were popular people sit." said Amber her and Ashley made this oo sound and touched their finger tips together. What the hell is that.

" Is that an insult that humans give each other?'' asked Kito.

" No not that I know of at least their just freaks.'' I whispered.

" I'll agree their freaks." said Kito. I grabbed my bag and got up to leave.

" I didn't know dumb and ugly were popular here." I said to Amber and Ashley loudly. Meaning that Ashley was dumb and Amber was ugly. I then left to look for another spot.

Amber POV

Did she just call me ugly because I said or did nothing dumb around her but she can't mean I'm ugly come on I'm absolutely beautiful. Either way that new girl is evil and a freak but at least I got my seat.

Ashley POV

Did she just insult me or did she insult herself or was that just a dream or a nightmare? I'm confuse and I need to sit done too much thinking so early in the morning or is it afternoon.

Miley's POV

I was sitting with Lily talking before class in are usual seats when I heard someone say.

" I didn't know dumb and ugly were popular here." Said a new girl with long black hair and fair skin in a black mini skirt, black high-heeled lace up boots and a purple shirt. She had said this to Amber and Ashley the two most popular girls in school who me and my best friend Lily hate. She got up to find a different seat we had an open seat next to us.

" Lily did you see how that new girl totally dissed Amber and Ashley ."I said.

"Yeah, that was awesome.'' said Lily enthusiastically.

"Yeah I know. Should we ask her to sit with us." I asked

" Yeah that would be cool." said Lilly.

Alex's POV

I looked for an open seat when I heard.

" You can sit over here with us if you want." said a girl with a southern accent with light brown hair who dressed causally. I heard Kito laugh after seeing her.

"What ?" I whispered confused.

"Nothing." Said kito.

"Okay " I whispered. Then walk to the open desk next her and sat down." Thanks, I'm Alex nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Miley and this is Lily." She said pointing to the blonde girl sitting next to her who looked like a tom-boy.

"Hi, what you said to Amber and Ashley was awesome. They are both really stuck-up I'm glad you put them in their place." Said Lily

" Yeah it really was most people here are too afraid to stick up to them so it's really cool you did. We hate them by the way." said Miley.

" Oh that was nothing. Why are people afraid of them their not scary at all and I can see why you hate them their so annoying." I said

" Their afraid that they will become unpopular." said Lily

" I find popularity to be extremely over rated" I said honestly.

"I know me too. I think your friends should like you for you not for your popularity." said Miley

"I couldn't agree more" I said. Then the teacher came in and class begin we didn't have much more of a chance to talk. We were having silent time to work on our homework a grabbed a notebook from my bag it happen to be the death note but really what was the big deal I'll just writing down numbers. I stared to do my math home work in the death note.

" What are you doing?" Said Kito enthusiastically .

" My math homework." whispered back.

" In the death note ?" Said Kito outrage.

" Yeah it's just numbers what's the big deal no ones going to die." I whispered.

" Your going to turn in the paper you do it on right."

" Yes. So?''

" So anyone who touches the death note can see the original owner of it."

" What really why didn't you tell me earlier I have been pretty careless were I leave you know."

" You were never in any danger of anyone touching it before.''

"Okay but you still should have told me earlier."

After that I put the death note away and grabbed a regular notebook and worked on my home work for the rest of the class.

Miley's POV

Class had just ended so we were gathering up our things. When decided to see if we could have lunch with the new girl Alex.

" Hey Alex what lunch do you have?" I said

" Oh I have second lunch how about you guys?" she asked

"Oh that's too bad Miley and me have third lunch oh well maybe we'll have another class together later." Said Lily. We left after that to our next class. I thought that Alex seemed nice and honest but a little strange during class I saw and heard her whispering over her shoulder to no one that's a little odd.


	5. Love kills

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana and Death Note.

Alex's POV

The rest of the day I had no classes with Miley, Lily, Amber, or Ashley. The day also past like a normal boring day at school. It was now lunch time I sat at a table alone except for Kito who only I could see I gave her two more apples.

'' Alex, why do you want to kill this Hannah Montana so badly?" asked Kito out of the blue.

" Hannah Montana caused my brother's death three months ago and left my family broken so I believe she should pay with her life." I answered matter of fact.

'' How did she cause your brother's death?'' asked Kito.

" My brother always loved her he said it was love at first sight. I never believed in that sort of thing but he did and he loved her and started to plan a life for them to live together in when they got older he even had names for their kids. It was strange he never actual met her but he was completely in love with her. He would go to as many of her concerts as he could in hopes of meeting her. I would tag along too sometimes since back then I was a fan of hers."

" He never did meet her until one night his last night. We saw her leaving to go home we went up to meet her. My brother had brought flowers for her like always. We met her Tommy come on a bit too strong and when he tried to give the flowers she rejected him and called him a creep. It left him so hurt and heartbroken that hours later he killed himself. You know what the worse thing is all he did was love her and she couldn't even pretend to like him even a little bit. He loved and he died because of it. He didn't deserve that." I finished realizing that I was crying people were most likely staring at me but I didn't care.

'' That's terrible but I too believe love is the most dangerous thing.'' Said Kito

" What do you mean?'' I asked.

" For Shinigami there are only one way to be killed and that is to fall in love with a human." She answered.

"Really does that happen often and how are they killed?'' I said.

" No it is very rare that such a thing happen only once that I heard of. It was a while back their was a shinigami who watched this young girl day after day falling more and more in love everyday. He continued to watch on the last day of her life he watch wondering why it would be today because she still quite young and very healthy. Then that day went along as normal she was out on a walk when a man she had never met before came out holding a knife and claiming that he loves her and then tried to kill her. But when that shinigami saw this he wrote the name of the man in his death note and with that he was turned into something that was neither dust nor sand and the girl received the remaining amount of years from his life-span. You see shinigami lives to take human lives not to save them and when he killed that man he saved her life." Kito finished.

" That's beautiful and tragic and in a weird way very romantic." I said thoughtfully it was strange that the shinigami the gods of death and humans shared the same weakness love killed both of our kinds I wish to never fall in love because it would most likely be the death of me.

" Yes I suppose that you are right about that but it was still extremely foolish of him to get so attach to a human." replied Kito

"so you wouldn't sacrifice your self for me?" I asked hurt.

" No I would not."

" Oh well I guess that's understandable but one thing is true that love ruins and kills everyone and everything.''

" I couldn't agree more."


	6. Two birds with one stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note

Alex's POV

After lunch the day continued uneventfully. After school I ran into Miley and Lily and they asked me to go to the beach with them and I agreed to so that is were I am now. We sit at a table talking a bout the rest of our day.

"Hey guys how's it going?" asked a brown haired boy who had just walked up to our table. " Who's the new girl?"

"Good and Oliver this is Alex and Alex this is Oliver." Said Miley pointing to both of us as she said our names.

" Oh nice to meet you how you guys meet?" said Oliver.

" Nice to meet you too." I said.

" Oh and we met her in our math class after she totally insulted Amber and Ashley isn't she awesome? " said Lily happily.

Yeah that is awesome. Everyone in school was talking about that all day." he said

" Really?" I asked disappointed I was trying to keep a low profile around here.

" Yeah no one as ever stood up to them before that was very brave of you." he said

" Yeah well she doesn't find them scary in the least bit." said Miley

" Please what could possibly scary about them I could finish them off in 40 seconds." I said smiling an evil smile, Kito laughed knowingly." Do you know where I could get some water?"

" Over there at the hut that says Rico's."' said Lily a little nervously as she pointed to the hut.

" Oh thanks." I said walking away with my bag mostly to be sure they don't touch the death note because if they did it wouldn't end well.

Lily POV

That was really creepy when she smiled scarily and said she could take Amber and Ashley in 40 seconds she almost made it sound like she would hurt a lot more then their social status maybe even kill them. No that's crazy she is way to much of a nice person then to ever think of killing anyone but that still freaks me out. It freaked us all out.

Alex's POV

I was waiting in line for my bottle of water behind a blond athletic looking girl that the guy working at the counter was flirting with.

" Are you a Hannah Montana fan?" he asked randomly.

"Yeah how did you know?" asked the blond dumbly

"Just a lucky guess but you know I can introduce you to her sometime." he stated.

" Really you know Hannah Montana but wait why would you just introduce someone you don't know to her?" Said the blond.

"Yes I'm a close personal friend of hers and because if you go on a date with me you can meet her.'' he said. Desperate much.

"Oh I'm sorry I can't I have a boyfriend" she stated and then left with her food. I then order mine and then notice a small tv behind the sufer looking boy named Jackson it rad on his name tag at least. The tv was showing breaking news it had a picture of to escaped criminals who had received life in prison for several murders each their names were Thomas Wingfield and Jeff Milton. I got my water and left. I didn't go back to my table right away instead I got out my death note and wrote down:

Thomas Wingfield

Jeff Milton

" I thought you liked to watch your victims die first hand." Said Kito

"I do but I can't let any good people get hurt." I explained

" Whatever you like to do." said Kito

I then walked back to my table and talked normally with Miley, Lily, and Oliver and then went home for the night. At home the rest of night went on as normal. After dinner I went up to my room to plan out how to use the information I learned about this Jackson's relationship with Hannah Montana.

I decide I should date him to get closer to Hannah. I knew what his type was blond sporty and dumb. I could act dumb and wear a blond wig I already had since I went through a wig phase a couple years ago and I'm also an amazing tennis player already. So tomorrow I shall put my plan into action it was decided.


	7. Seduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.

Alex's POV

After school the next day I went down to the beach again to see that Jackson guy. I was in my disguise I hardly recognized myself in a blonde wig with waves in it a light pink polo, a white tennis skirt and tennis shoes I haven't wore flats in years. There's no way anyone would recognize me.

I walked back to the stand and he was working again I had my tennis racket on my back. I was now at the front of the line.

"Hi, your kind of sexy you know.'' I said in my diztyies voice. Hopeing he bought it.

" Really?" said Jackson surprised. I couldn't blame him he was very boring and plain.

" Yeah so so Sexy '' I said

" Well thank you I guess and would you like to go on a date sometime?'' he said.

" Yes, why not right now?" I said batting my eyelashes.

" I'm kind of working right now."

" Oh, when do you get off of work?''

" Five minutes what should we do?"

" Would you like to play tennis?''

"Sure I would love to."

"So do think you could beat me?''

" Yes I'm a major in tennis."

" Really I've won a few tennis torments."

"Oh we'll see I'm Jackson and your?''

"Um Kate Anderson see you in five.''

" Okay bye." he called as I walked away. I went and sat down at a table and read a newspaper that was sitting there. I read that two men sentenced to life in prison would be released next week. There names were Alan Peterson and Lucas Jenners and lucky for me there were pictures of both of them. I got out a pen and my death note.

" Since when did you decide to use the death note without being able to watch?" said Kito

" I realized yesterday that Kira can't possible kill all the bad people on his own so I decided that it was my duty to help him." I replied.

I then wrote down both of their names in the death note and continued to wait for Jackson to get off work.

Jackson's POV

I'm so psyched for my date with Kate a hot blonde. That was the easy date I have ever gotten I didn't even try she's a unique. I just hope my bad tennis skills don't drive her away. I go to meet her for our date now.

Alex's POV

Jackson was now off of work so we went to the tennis court for our 'date'. We talked a bit I mostly made up stories and he bought them. We played tennis then which he was awful at by the way. I was really good at tennis so I won easily. After the game we were talking for a few minutes.

" So you never played tennis before I take it." I said smirking and trying to cover my smug tone with a ditzy one.

" No not really I take you do." said Jackson.

" Yes I do in fact I won a few junior tournaments." I said a little bit lying only I won the tournaments but I don't play any more.

" That's cool so does my bad tennis skills loose me a second date." he said .

" I first thought it would but your just so cute." I said laying it on a bit thick I then reached up and kissed him. He was really into it eyes closed and everything I didn't really feel anything I just watched his reaction work as exactly as I planned. " So I'll see tomorrow at the same place we met and at the same time.


	8. Devil woman

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.

Alex's POV

I had been dating Jackson as Kate Anderson for two weeks now we went to movies and out to dinner exchange phone numbers and all the other things couples do. It seemed like he really liked me and he thought I liked him too. I so don't but this going exactly as I planned now it was time to ask for a meeting with Ms. Hannah Montana.

I had to wait a little while at least until I asked to meet Hannah Montana so it doesn't seem like I'm using him, which I am, so that wouldn't be suspicious when something happens to her I can't let anything lead back to me. So today was the day to ask.

Today Jackson was taking me to house for the first time to meet his Dad and sister. So we were on our way there now I was in my disguise again of course.

" So do you think they'll like me?" I asked trying to sound like I cared and that I was scared.

" Of course they'll like you and way more then they like me." he said trying to make me feel better which was unnecessary but he didn't need to know that.

" Really?" I asked with a fake shy smile.

" Yes really." he said as we pulled up in his driveway and he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I wasn't very giving with the kissing on the lips I needed to save that for when I really needed it.

" Okay then lets go meet them" I said hoping out of the car with false excitement. He also got out of the car we then walked up to his door and he opened the door for me.

" Hey, Dad Miles I want you to meet my girlfriend." He called happily with a smile and I smiled in response.

"Yeah right like you could ever get a girlfriend." Said a girl's voice with a cruel laugh and a southern accent.

" Come on Miles don't scary her away she may be the only girlfriend he ever gets.'' Said an older man's voice with a southern accent.

I then saw the man came along with his daughter to the living room we were now. I recognized the girl as being Miley the girl I met in school a few weeks ago and was sort of friends with. I hope she doesn't recognize me in my disguise if she does then my plan would be foiled.

Luckily for me after about an hour of causal conversation she still couldn't see through my disguise so I figured I was in the clear. The almost sad thing is most of the conversation revealed around Miley and her Father insulting Jackson and saying how much of an impossibility it was that he had gotten a girlfriend. I had to the whole pretend to be in love with him it was a hard task it wasn't that he was unlovable just not my type. I almost felt bad for him having to deal with these awful people.

"So would you want to watch some tv?" Jackson asked hoping for the conversation to stop or at least change. I looked over at their clock in the other room and saw it was five o'clock.

"Yes, I'd love to watch the news." I said forgetting I was suppose to be stupid at the moment. Needless to say they all looked shocked.

" Really?" Jackson asked a bit confused.

" Yes" I replied slightly annoyed. He then turned on the news to my delight the news anchors were still introducing themselves so I hadn't missed anything.

"What for?" asked who couldn't never guess my reasons.

" I want to know the weather for the weekend so I can make plans." I lied snuggle close to Jackson.

" And?" Miley asked guessing another reason but still could never guess my reasons.

" I find the Kira case quite interesting but doesn't everyone." I said honestly but understated still. That seemed to work for them.

I watched the news and wrote the names of the criminals and suspects on a piece of the death note rip out they didn't notice anything strange. I had been writing down as many criminals and suspects names as I could after all Kira can't be everywhere so I have decided to be an extra set of eyes for him and it entrained Kito quite a bit so I guess it was a win win.

After the news we ate dinner ate their table they talked about their days and such things and asked a little about mine I lied about it all.

" So what do think of the Kira case?" Jackson asked trying to gain my interest it actually worked.

" I think it's different and interesting." I answered vaguely not knowing if it was wise to tell them I'm a major Kira supporter.

" No I mean what side are you on." he said.

" Oh yeah I'd like to hear your opinions first." I said hoping it would give me an idea on weather to tell the truth or not.

" I think it's scary that someone can kill like that." Said Jackson, okay so that's anti-Kira see what I mean by not my type.

" Scary that's an understatement the guys a total psycho and needs to be locked away in jail and put to death before he hurts any more innocent victims." Said Miley who clearly is insane not to see what Kira is trying to do. Her words made me extremely anger.

" How dare you insult Kira? Kira is justice!" I shouted murderously angry and standing up.

" Maybe you should calm down a little bit." said Kito but I paid no attention to her words.

" You are so ungrateful for what Kira is doing he's trying to purge the world of evil and protect the innocent. He never killed an innocent." I shouted.

" Yeah he did he killed dective N no M no S no R.." She trailed off

"L! You fucking moron! And it wasn't really him it was some convict already sentenced to death." I shouted and then stormed out of the house. A few minutes later Jackson came out.

"Are you okay?'' he asked concerned.

" I'm fine I just kind of emotional about random things sometimes." I lied.

" Is there any way can make it up to you?" he asked. This couldn't go more perfect there'll be absolutely nothing weird if I ask now.

" Well yeah, I heard this rumor you know Hannah Montana and I was wondering if you could introduce me to her." I said sweetly.

" Yeah I do and I could how about tomorrow night." he said.

" That sounds perfect." I said and gave him a deep long kiss. Hannah Montana enjoy your last few hours of life.


	9. Killer Queen PT1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Hannah Montana.**

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated for long time I'll try to do that more often. I would also like to thank reviewer7 and NaRuToGiRl1327 for reviewing.**

APOV

I was arriving at the Hannah Montana concert with Jackson dressed as Kate Anderson of course and pretending to be excited about meeting her and seeing her concert.

"Have I told how thankful I am for you letting me meet my idol Hannah Montana?" I asked both ditzy and happy knowing fully well I've told him twelve times already but I have to seem dumb or plan may be foiled. I also was only half lying about my thankfulness since without him I would have never have been meeting her tonight and putting my plan in action to find out her true identity but she was enemy not my idol.

" Yeah you have but I still love to hear it. Again it was no problem for me to get the passes and the tickets." Said Jackson who is too nice and trusting for his own good.

" Oh thanks and I have a terrible time remember things." I said lying the ground work in case anything comes back to me. We then went and got our passes for backstage and went back there.

MPOV

I was finishing up getting ready as Hannah Montana while complaining to Lily about Jackson's psycho girlfriend who was coming to meet Hannah tonight.

" Lily she is so crazy I just calmly told her my opinion on that Kira case in Japan you know and then she goes all crazy defending a mass murder." I explained last nights events to Lilly who was dressed as Lola at the moment.

" That is really weird but maybe she as a personal connection to the case." Lily said trying to defend her like she did with most people I didn't like and she didn't know.

" Lilly she started crying afterwards and she is after all dating Jackson and likes him a lot it looks like. Of course she's crazy." I said clearly laying out the honest truth that no sane girl would ever go on more then one date with Jackson.

" Well, you're right she's most likely crazy." Lily said finally agreeing with me.

APOV

I walk down the hallway with Jackson looking at all the security guards and their name on their badges and writing all of their names on a piece of the death note while walking past them making sure to set the time of death for exactly when Miss Montana would need them the most. I told Jackson that I was just writing notes on all of the things going on backstage since I've never been there before he bought as expected he really is stupid but that's why he's useful.

We were right in front of Hannah Montana's dressing room now about to go in, we already went around the whole backstage twice I said I was nervous but the truth was I had to make sure all the security guards would die at the right time I was almost positive they all would.

" Jackson do thing Hannah will like me I really want her to." I said keeping up the act of me being nervous.

" Of course she will what's not to like." He said confidently. With that we knock on the door.

"Come in it's open." called Hannah in her gross evil whining voice I remember only all to well. We followed her instruction and came in. Then Jackson gave us a brief introduction.

MPOV

I heard a knock on the door. 

" Great the psycho and my brother's here." I said to Lily " Come on it's open" I called out to them in my Hannah speaking voice which had a little less of an accent then my regular speaking voice.

Then they came in and Jackson gave us a brief introduction although we had already met each other yesterday but she didn't know that and she never could.

APOV

After a few minutes of me behaving like and a fan girl and annoying Hannah to my delight. I had to start to put my plan into action step one get Jackson out of the room.

" Oh I would really like to take a picture with you Hannah Montana because you know your perfect in every way.'" I said still acting like a fan girl.

" That would be fine with me where's your camera Jackson could take the picture.?'' She said falling for my plan perfectly. I pretend to look for it in my first.

" Oh my God! I left in your car Jackson can you please go get it." I said sweetly.

" Sure I'll go get it." He said rushing off to get my camera that I purposely bought and left in the car for him to leave in go get and part one of my plan was successfully complete.

I put my purse behind my back and slowly unzipped my purse and carefully taking out my gun the gun that killed my brother the gun she caused him to use. I then pulled the gun and aimed it at Hannah Montana.

" Tell my your real name bitch or I'll kill you." I said in my most threatening voice I could. Step two scary Hannah Montana and Lola to death. I think it's working quite well.


	10. Killer Queen PT2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Death Note.**

**MPOV**

Okay so I knew Kate was crazy but I never expected crazy enough to aim guns randomly at people. How could she possible know Hannah Montana wasn't my real name and what could she gain from knowing my real name. But none of this matter since this crazy bitch is going to kill me and Lilly for no reason at all.

"What don't you value your life?" She asked in a scarily calm and quiet voice. I tried to form the words to answer her but I couldn't make myself choke them out. "So should I take that as a no and kill you both now or would you like to tell me your names.?"

**APOV**

I could tell my plan to scary Hannah and Lola was working perfectly by their shocked and feared silence.

" No don't kill us." Said Lola in a fearful whisper but made know effort to tell me her or Hannah's real names so I guess I have to make it more clear what will save their lives for a little bit at least but not for long but they didn't know that.

" If you don't want to die then tell me your real names and no harm will come to you." I said calmly and firmly hoping that my calmness would frighten them more then me going into rage it seemed to be working so far.

" You already know our real names." Hannah lied unconvincingly that even if I didn't know her name was a fake already I still wouldn't believe her.

'" I don't insult my intelligence I know Hannah's not your real name already and I'm pretty sure Lola's name is fake too and that was the worst lie I've ever heard even a complete idiot would know that's a lie." I yelled angrily at her.

MPOV

So my pathetic attempt to save us didn't just failed but angered her more she was still holding the gun to my head with no signs of giving up any time soon.

A thought just occurred to me I could call security. I was Hannah Montana after all they would have to come and save me from her all I had to do was call them maybe not even that maybe I could just threaten to call them.

" You can't kill us my security will come and save us and lock you up in jail if they hear me scream they'll come running." I said confidently

" Yeah see your plan failed now runaway." said Lilly backing me up.

" So you two would like to call security to save you?" She asked calmly with a tone of amusement in the under tone of her voice, which made no sense she should be freaking out right now not laughing.

" Yes." I said trying to sound firm but I felt that I was failing.

" Then go right ahead and call them if want to I don't mind at all." she stated again in the same tone as before which was crazy but she was after all crazy.

So took out my phone and called security there was no one there no answer I tried three times no answer that never happened.

APOV

Hannah once again fell for my plan perfectly I guess that's one good thing about her she's easily tricked. So step three of plan eliminating all security making Hannah completely defenseless against me and also making her fear me more. So I guess the time of death was at just the right time for her to call and discover they were gone but I need to hurry this thing up soon someone will the discover the bodies and call the police which I planned not to be here when they arrive.

So as much as I love to see Hannah and Lola defenseless and fearing that their lives would end at any moment if they don't give me their names in a minute or two I'll have to use the gun the gun to kill them which really leaves too much evidence behind.

" Did you disconnect the phone lines?'' Asked Hannah with worried tone which was smart to have.

"No" I said calmly and cheerfully.

" Then why aren't my security guards answering?'' She asked.

" Because their dead, of course." I said calmly knowing that it was true so there would be no problems. " So unless you both want to end up like them then I suggest you tell me your names."

" What are you going to do with our names." She asked.

" Nothing much of importance." I said trying to get them to give me their names.

" Then why do you need them so bad?" She asked. All these questions were starting to annoy me.

" These questions really won't benefit you at all here's one that would help you to learn the answer. How good is my aim? I will show you that answer by shooting that lamb in between you Hannah and Lola." I said calmly and then shot the lamb perfectly in the middle just as I expected. Hannah and Lola screamed at this.

" So would you like to die or tell me your names?" I asked calmly to Lola and Hannah who were paralyzed by fear at the moment.

" Miley Stewert" said Hannah coming out of her shock.

" Lily Trescott." Said Lola at the same time as Hannah.

In that moment I felt my eyes widen a bit in the shock of someone I was kind of friends with being my worst enemy but soon went back to normal. I hoped they couldn't tell I was shocked otherwise it may lead back to me.

" I s that true." I asked firmly which they both answered yes to immediately but I wasn't asking them.

" Yes." Said Kito from behind which confirmed they were telling the truth and that I could leave now.

" Thank you, for that information it was nice seeing bye." I said sweetly and put my gun back in my purse and went out the door and shut it behind me.

The hallway was lined with the dead bodies of all the security guards and by now someone had found out about them so there was mass panic, which was perfect for me to easily slip out the back door without being seen.

I ran from the building until I was about a block away then I started to walk. I walked for about six blocks to an unpopular café which I stashed some of my regular clothes in the back. I went into the back of the café found the bag with my clothes in it went to the bathroom and removed my disguise and put on my regular clothes.

I then left the café and walked three blocks to my school's parking lot were my car was it wouldn't look suspicious since there was a basketball game there tonight which attracted a fair amount of fans. I then left to go home from there.


	11. Second Kira?

**AN: Sorry haven't updated in so long. This chapter is going to be in third person because I'm not smart enough to write in L or Light's point of view and this section is entirely in Japan and with only Death Note characters. So if you never read or watch Death note this chapter may be confusing and this is about the half way point in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Hannah Montana. **

**Third person**

On a chair in a crouched position sat a man with black hair and extremely pale skin one would never guess this man was L the top three detectives in the world. He was analyzing video footage of a suppose of attack of Kira but he doubted this attack was done by Kira it was different than the rest of Kira's attacks. Though some of the victims were killed by heart attacks Kira signature killing but of these victims most of them either killed themselves or each other. The second thing that lead him to believe the attack wasn't done by Kira was victims themselves Kira only ever killed major criminals and anyone who gets in his way but the victims here were security guards at a American pop star's concert. That lead to yet another reason it wasn't Kira it was in the western part of America but L knew that Kira lives in Japan and is highly unlikely he had changed locations, although he had notice that there had been a few more killings then there were normally. Last was the overall thoughtlessness cause a lot of media attention but not leaving any sort of reason for it and that Kira would have had to be in some sort of contact with the victims to get their names and faces because neither of them were broadcast anywhere for any of the victims.

L was 97% sure that this was not the work of Kira but rather the work of a second Kira. L was 99.9% sure that this second Kira had the same power of Kira or at least a similar power to Kira's. The second Kira's power was different because not all the victims were killed by heart attacks in fact there were 72 victims and only 29 were killed by heart attacks meaning this Kira could kill in ways other than heart attacks. It was also possible that the original Kira was able to do this as well but was keeping it a secret so he could use it to his advantage but not draw any attention from the police. Another thing that was different than the original Kira is that this Kira was at the scene of the attack so the list of suspects were much smaller and there was also a better chance to catch this Kira. The attack was clearly a personal attack of some sort and Kira's attacks were rarely personal and if the were they were directed at L but this attack certainly wasn't directed at L.

Although L knew all these things this didn't get him any closer to solving the case. He would need a list of everyone who was backstage which should be easy to get and than could narrow down the list of suspects which shouldn't take long because only a little over 100 people were backstage and a large portion of them were dead. But there was always a chance that some fanatical fans snuck in and they wouldn't be accounted for but they would be on the surveilance camera footage. There was also the possibility that this second Kira was a Kira worshipper and hope to gain the first Kira's attention and the two force could join together.

L doubted that first Kira would approve of the actions of the second Kira it was against what Kira brand as justice and of course he would be upset about what this would do to his image. L knew that Kira cared about his image a whole lot L knew was 95% sure that he knew that Light Yagami was Kira the only reason there was 5 % chance he wasn't Kira was that L didn't have any proof that he was but L knew he was. And L knew that one of the most important things to Light was his image he never had a hair out of place and he always knew what to say to please people he made people think he was perfect and he was able to fool everyone with his lies everyone but L. L saw right through his lies no matter how good his lies were he could tell what they were just lies to distract people from the truth. L knew that he was someone who had a lot of pride and was extremely intelligent he could in fact be L's equal (but L wished he wouldn't waste his intelligence on murder) these things made L sure that Kira would be angered by second Kira's attack and carelessness. It wasn't that this Kira was stupid, no this Kra was smart just nowhere near as smart as first Kira.

L decided that he would tell the task force his theory about the attack after he got their thoughts most likely none of them would think of the possibility of a second Kira but would easily see the logic in it when L suggested the idea. L would then suggest that Light should join the task force in the investigating for a few reason one to investigate him for being first Kira, second he would actually be a big help to the investigation team in finding second Kira because he would want to stop this other Kira just as much as they do and because second Kira may try to contact first Kira somehow and Kira would be the best person to see any hidden massages. L planned not to tell Light his theory because he knew Light would know that it was work of a second Kira and even if he wasn't Kira he would easily be able to figure out there was more than one Kira.

Light was more than a little bit mad at the person who was responsible for the death of the body guards at some popstar's concert. He knew this person had a death note but as far as he was concern the similarities between them end there. He was angry with the way the other death note user made Kira look he wanted justice but this was just plain murder, he was fine with killing people who got in his way who were a threat to him but these people were neither of these things. Light was also mad that this other death note owner gave away that he could kill in ways other than a heart attack he made sure not to use this method with any obvious Kira victims in order to kill those who oppose him that might have information that could lead back to him in order to avoid suspiciousion but now that was ruined by this imposter. He knew that L would most like re-investigate the death of Naomi Misora but he knew that her body would never be discovered.

Light also felt this imposter was far less intelligent then him or L do to the attacks being far too personal and the victims names were never broadcasted before hand meaning that the imposter had been at the concert that night which would make them easier to find. Which was fine with Light as long as he was able to find this imposter first and make sure that he wouldn't give any information about the death note away but this imposter would foil all of Light's plans of creating a new world if L was able to find the imposter first and find out about the death note. Light knew that he had to go to America to find this imposter kira but he knew if he just suddenly left and went America L would higher his chances of being kira. So the only way that Light would be able to find this imposter would be to join the task force which L had mentioned he would like him to some time ago but it may look suspicious if was to ask to join. Light needed to find this imposter and dispose of him because this imposter had killed people who were neither criminals or a threat to kira making them just plain murder in Lights mind. This imposter was no better then the scum that kills daily just more dangerous. After a while Light's phone rang and it was Light's father, a member of kira task force who works with L, asking Light to join the task force and Light of course agreed to this.

**AN: This chapter is basically to set up the Death Note characters so sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. Also I'm writing the longer version of the story so I won't be ending this for a while.**


	12. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place the Monday after the concert and will focus on the reactions of the Hannah Montana characters.**

**MPOV**

It was six thirty in the morning I usually wasn't up at this time but I haven't been sleeping since Friday because I kept having nightmares about psycho Kate her and that gun aiming at my head and me defenseless to do anything to stop her. My nightmares weren't just reliving those moments but also what would happen if she pulled the trigger and about her finding me and killing me those dreams were getting increasingly more violent. Then there was the more real fear I felt at any moment knowing she knows who I really am and can use the information any way she wants to.

I also felt guilt for having Lilly be dragged into all of this stuff because no matter the reason for Kate's attempt murder of me Lilly had nothing to with it but her life was in as much danger as mine only she was less protected. There were quite a few bodyguards and policemen guarding the outside of her home these men either knew my secret or were paid enough not ask questions but I feared they couldn't keep me any safer then the guards at the concert could.

The weird thing about the whole situation is that Jackson doesn't believe his girlfriend is the psycho responsible for all the deaths and that she didn't hold me and Lilly hostage. I would think he was helping her if didn't say how sorry he was that this happened but he really is just stupid enough to ignore all the facts. Asked my dad if he could ground him for all this and of course agreed with me and grounded Jackson for three months. It made me feel a little better but didn't get rid of the fear.

I walked down stairs to our family room and turned on the TV it was a little after seven and there just so happened to be a news report about that night so much for distracting myself.

" Hello I'm Shelly Summers and I'm here at the scene of the crime of Hannah Montana murders. This past Friday at the Hannah Montana concert a large number of guards were killed many shot themselves, each other or simply died of heart attacks. There is still no word why this happened here but all that really matter are the results of this tragic night. There is still no word if this is related in anyway to Kira but it is being investigated." Said the reporter Shelly Summers all to cheerfully. It was a news to me they suspected Kira to be involve in this but it would explain a lot and it was good to know they were keeping my being held hostage.

" Darling your still not sleeping are you?' my dad said as he walked into the room and saw me.

" No, I was able to sleep a little last night." I said trying to lessen his worry and to be honest two things that at the moment didn't go together.

" we're going to catch her and in fact we have a meeting with that L guy today and he has never not solved a case." said Dad to make me feel better and it did a little bit.

**APOV**

It was a bright cheerful morning and my mood today matched it perfectly. I was so cheerful I considered wearing a bight pink dress but I didn't because I didn't want draw attention to myself, so I wear so of my normal clothes.

I skipped downstairs and got an apple cleaned and ate it for better then I realized that I was home alone. I knew dad was at work and I'm not quite sure were mom is therapy maybe, that's the only place she goes anymore. But all that made me realize is that I can talk to Kito.

" I thought of another way a could kill her!" I said I knew she heard me but she busy eating apples so she didn't response. " I could have her thrown in a woodchopper or I could have Lilly thrown in a woodchopper and have her watch and then have her thrown in the woodchopper."

" That is a lot less creative then the others." Kito said while chewing on an apple. It was true it lacked creativity but this was my 45th one so they can't all be perfect.

" Well how about I have her chop Lilly to pieces watch her died and then rape her corpse and then have her get her head chopped off or is that too blunt?" I asked the head thing seemed it be a little much but I really wanted to see her in pieces.

" I was good until the head was chopped off it's a little much." said Kito.

" Yeah I thought so. I could make it a suicide but that's not very fun." I said thinking how I would have her comitt suicide I wouldn't allow a gun like my brother because that was his way, hanging didn't seem violent enough, pills were painless so there out, I guess I have to go with the old slash her wrist way.

I turned on the TV to see what they were saying about me now not that anyone knew it was me. Just my luck the report about me had just started.

" Hello I'm Shelly Summers and I'm here at the scene of the crime of Hannah Montana murders. This past Friday at the Hannah Montana concert a large number of guards were killed many shot themselves, each other or simply died of heart attacks. There is still no word why this happened here but all that really matter are the results of this tragic night. There is still no word if this is related in anyway to Kira but it is being investigated." Sid Shelly Summers the perky annoying reporter.

I don't just this because she was smiling the entire time she said this. It's also because she interviewed our family after my brother's death and she was a little ray of sunshine bouncing off the walls and she was almost singing as she talked really she never suited the situations she talked about she was way too happy all the time.

But it was a bad thing they connected me to Kira that means they will learn Kira can kill in anyway. I hope they don't connect the dots but it's a vain hope and I hope Kira isn't too mad.

I then got my stuff together and hoped into my car and headed off to school were I would spend the day watching Hannah or rather Miley terrified and jumpy. I laughed, what a fun day I have ahead of me.

**MPOV**

At school I was feeling a little more scared then usually and I jumped when ever anyone walked near me. I then saw Lilly and she came up to me.

" How have you been doing?" I asked

" Well I'm scared and I'm having nightmares but other then that I'm fine." Lilly said trying force herself to be normal.

" Lilly I wish you would stay with me you'd be safer there." I said

"I'm fine at home. Besides I don't think the guards would help much." said Lilly.

Then Alex walked up to us and we jumped a little she laughed and we dropped the subject.

" So you guys heard of the Hannah Montana murders?" Alex said

" Yeah a little" I said hoping she didn't notice how anxious I was.

" Yeah freaky stuff" said Lilly trying to sound normal.

" Yeah really freaky. I mean I had no idea that people got killed because they made bad music but now even their not safe." said Alex okay weird her words make it sound like a joke but her face is serious.

" This serious." I said annoyed that she insult me.

" I am very serious. I have a lot of friends and family who are awful singers that sing in karaoke bars and know they can be killed for it not just booed off the stage." She said. As weird as it sounded it made sense.

" Wait I didn't know there was anything on killing Hannah." said Lilly

" Why do you think all her guards were killed." said Alex

" True I guess that makes sense." said Lilly

" But I guess it could be that all people who listen to bad music are liable to be killed which is even worse." said Alex there's something off about that girl. " Well time to go to class."


End file.
